TIMEWARP!
by angel718
Summary: Smallville BoP cross. Clark Kent gets stuck in New Gotham. It's my first fanfic, so REVIEW!
1. Surprise!

TIMEWARP!  
  
Author's Disclaimer: * Puts hands up in mock surrender* Ok, ok, they're not mine! Don't sue!  
  
BUZZZZ! The Delphi system blared through Dinah's oh- so- sweet dreams. She rolled over, mumbling, and fell out of bed.  
  
"Ouch! What on Earth??" Dinah complained. Then, she remembered, and dashed down the hall.  
  
"Oracle, what the..."  
  
"Huntress is checking it out. I can't shut off the Delphi!" grunted the red head.  
  
Dinah snorted. "How late were you up last night? That's the wrong button!"  
  
Dinah shoved the button, hard, cocked her head, and stared at Oracle. She didn't bother answering.  
  
:. What's happening Oracle?:. Came Huntress's voice.  
  
:. Mr. Freeze! :.  
  
:. Oh, now I know why you made me bring chicken soup! Huntress out! :.  
  
Huntress stared hard at the two thugs before her. They stared back, unmoving.  
  
Huntress rolled her eyes. "Where's Freeze- Dude or whatever you idiots call him?"  
  
A chilling tone said: "Right behind you, Miss Kyle." Huntress was momentarily stunned, but didn't bother asking questions. Instead, she tried to fight him without using the soup. Surprisingly, she found herself losing.  
  
"Oh, crap! I don't have time for this!" Without a moment's pause, she opened the chicken soup and threw it on him.  
  
"That was only a little harder than expected." Huntress tied all the men together and started home. As she jumped onto a rooftop, she noticed a foreboding figure crumpled in the corner.  
  
Huntress shrugged and headed toward it. Then she noticed it was an unconscious young boy.  
  
:. Um, Oracle?:. she asked.  
  
:. Oh, now you realize your com set is not a Walkman??:.  
  
:. Cool it, Oracle. We're gonna have a guest tonight. Huntress out.:.  
  
She carried the kid back to the Clock tower. When she reached it, she found Barbara, ( Oracle) sitting in her wheelchair looking angry. She set the kid on the floor.  
  
"What are we going to do, Oracle?"  
  
"Wake him and see who he is."  
  
The kid stirred and sat up. "Ouch! My head!" Seeing everyone around him, he began to panic.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I??"  
  
"Huntress, I think we have a problem." Said Dinah nervously.  
  
Honestly. Did you love it? Did you hate it?? I refuse to update until I have at least three reviews. 


	2. Questions

Author's Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! Here's your chapter.  
  
Huntress strolled casually into the room, shoving her short, dark hair behind her ears.  
  
"What's wrong?" she demanded. She stared at the kid, noting his confused expression.  
  
"Never mind. Guys, we need to talk. Just a sec, kid." Huntress  
said to the confused teen. "Dinah," she inquired when they were  
safely out of earshot, "did you dream about this?"  
  
Dinah shook her head, blond hair whipping her eyes. She remembered how useful her premonitions had been in finding a home.  
  
"You guys, we should really let him stay," said Dinah. She pictured  
the way his wavy black hair fell into his mesmerizing blue eyes and  
sighed. Huntress grinned slyly.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. And I am so sure you're concerned only about his well being." Snorted Huntress.  
  
"Okay, so he's really cute. That doesn't change anything!!" wailed Dinah. She stared at the other two women, who were looking at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Well, it doesn't!"  
  
" Sure Dinah. Why don't you go comfort him in his time of confusion?" suggested Huntress.  
  
"Okay!" said Dinah, seeming cheered by the thought.  
  
Ignoring the other women's snickers, she walked into the next room. The strange kid was lying on the ground, snoring very softly. That's when Dinah got her brilliant idea. She decided not to bother asking for permission. The way I figure it, they would just laugh again, she thought. Leaning forward, she tried to make sure she didn't wake him. Dinah took his hand, using her telepathy to try to figure out anything she could about his past.  
  
Immediately, a rush of memories hit her. There were just so many! They came to her super fast, and before she fully understood one memory, she was seeing another. She gasped and dropped his hand, her heart pounding. It was hard to breathe, and she began hyperventilating. Frightened, Dinah struggled for breath. She tried to stop and ran for the door. A few feet away from it, she passed out.  
  
"Dinah? Dinah!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dinah awoke to find Oracle and Huntress standing over her. She didn't remember why she was lying there or what had just happened. It hit her in a flash.  
  
"Oh," she gasped, "I read his mind to see where he was from." She paused, puzzled. "But I don't remember what I saw. All I remember is a ton of memories hitting me all at once."  
  
"Has that ever happened before?" asked Huntress, taking advantage of Oracle's stunned silence.  
  
"Yes," responded Dinah, "but never so strong. It was like he was from another planet!"  
  
From behind them, the women heard a groan. The cute stranger was sitting up and holding his head. "Do you have any aspirin?" he moaned.  
  
"Indeed we do, sir," came the butler's voice, "Let us go get some, shall we?" He led him away from the girls.  
  
"Thank goodness for Alfred," commented Huntress, " what if he had heard you, Dinah?"  
  
"So? What if he had?" Dinah queried, "we could have said I was talking about my favorite TV show!"  
  
"Girls! Quiet!" commanded Oracle. "Helena, he didn't hear Dinah, and Dinah, why must you whine about every little thing!" Oracle rarely lost her temper, but when she did, everyone listened.  
  
Suddenly, the mysterious teen came zipping down the stairs.  
  
"I remember something!" he shouted.  
  
Remember, Helena is Huntress, Barbara is Oracle, and your reviews keep me writing. 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: They. Are. Not. Mine. Enjoy!  
  
"What??" all three women spun around to scrutinize the kid. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Um, cornfields. Yeah, and a gigantic twister and some people."  
  
"Do you remember your name?" demanded Huntress. He paused, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Uh, it's Clark. My name is Clark." He stuttered.  
  
"Okay Clark. Nice to meet you." Chirped Dinah. "My name is Dinah."  
  
"Cute name," Clark said mischievously, as Dinah's face turned bright red.  
  
"Um, that's..."  
  
"You can call me Huntress, and she's Oracle." Huntress broke in. Alfred can take you for a ride around the neighborhood," she raised her voice toward the end of the statement, and in walked Alfred.  
  
"We will be back in time for me to make dinner, Miss." Alfred led Clark out the door. Once they left, Dinah began to babble.  
  
"He has powers too so we can let him stay and we would not have to worry about him telling anyone about us he could help us fight the bad guys maybe he could even go on sweeps if one of us gets sick...."  
  
"How do you know?" queried Helena.  
  
"Uh, intuition?" asked Dinah. The other two stared at her with unbelieving eyes. "Okay so last night I had a dream about it...."  
  
"Dinah! Shut up!" screeched Helena. "The kid is leaving once we find out where he's from. Right, Oracle?"  
  
"Well, Dinah may have a point... we might need him here."  
  
"In your face Huntress!" giggled the elated girl.  
  
"Oh, not for long Dinah dear," said Helena, eyes changing, "he will most definitely not want to stay here for long." Huntress laughed wickedly.  
  
"Yeah right. What're you gonna do?" snapped Dinah. "Oracle said it was okay so ha!"  
  
"Oracle said what was okay?" questioned a now familiar voice.  
  
"Nothing concerning you!" Huntress' harsh tone made Clark jump.  
  
"Master Clark, you may be wondering where you will be sleeping tonight." Alfred cut in. "There is a spare bedroom upstairs. I will show it to you."  
  
Dinah shot a death glare at the Huntress. "I can not believe you just did that to him."  
  
"I'm just getting started honey. You won't believe what else I can do."  
  
Dinah bit back a scream of rage as the Delphi went off. Oracle wheeled forward to see what was happening.  
  
"Looks like a burglary to me," reported Oracle, "and no, you may not go, Dinah."  
  
"Oh, you know what? I am so tired of doing all this training and never being able to go on sweeps! I am going and you are not going to stop me!" ranted Dinah. She grabbed her coms and swept out of the Clocktower in a rage.  
  
"Barbie might wanna get some Anger Management classes," cracked Huntress, earning a Look from Oracle. "What? It's true!"  
  
She stomped through the New Gotham streets mumbling to herself angrily. When she reached the burglars she called, "Party's over."  
  
"Oh yeah Blondie? Just who's gonna stop us?"  
  
With a one- two kick to the head, Dinah answered his question and spun around to face his accomplice.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"You wanna bet on that one, Kiddo?" asked the man, with a loud whistle. A dozen or so other criminals popped out of the bushes. " Listen, I really have to thank you for taking out my ' partner'. He was really getting annoying. Plus, one less to share our loot with."  
  
Dinah pressed her coms. "Problem...." She said into the mike before static separated her from contact. The men began to attempt to beat her up. Dinah struggled with the fight. Punch kick punch punch punch kick. "Ha! Got you!" whooped Dinah.  
  
One of the other robbers suddenly knocked her into a wall. "Send.... Help... Oracle... Please..."  
  
"I'll go," Clark volunteered, then sprinted toward the window.  
  
"Door's the other way! You can't go out the window!" warned Oracle.  
  
"Do you know where she is, Kid??" asked Huntress.  
  
"I can hear her from here. Whoa!" Clark tumbled out the window, falling smoothly. I feel like a bird! He thought, just before landing feet first on the road. Clark glanced at the Clocktower, which was several stories above him.  
  
Awesome   
By the time Clark reached Dinah, she was losing her strength. He clenched his teeth and stared at the evil men. Grabbing the first one he saw, he hurled him like a bowling ball into the remaining eleven men.  
  
"Strike!" cheered Dinah, just before passing out. He surveyed the unconscious men, scooped Dinah up gently and carried her back to the Tower.  
  
Well guys? I figured I'd give Clark some memories. How was it and what should I do next chapter?? REVIEWS!! 


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I would know.  
  
Dinah woke with a start the following morning. Ohhhh what on earth? She glanced around and rubbed her temples. Where am I?  
  
"Good morning Miss Dinah."  
  
"Alfred! What happened to me?"  
  
"If I understand correctly, Miss, you took quite a fall last night. Master Clark had to carry you back."  
  
"I- I don't understand..."  
  
"You went on sweeps and got yourself knocked out. Babs mentioned something about you never going on sweeps again. Ever." Helena's grating tone didn't help Dinah's headache. At all.  
  
Dinah's only response was a moan. Clark had to carry me home? He must think I'm totally helpless or something. That would NOT, under any circumstances, be good.  
  
"Alfred?"  
  
"Yes Miss?"  
  
"Could you maybe just call me Dinah? Please?"  
  
"Not going to happen, Miss Dinah. I am a butler after all."  
  
Just then, Clark walked into the room. He glanced at Dinah, his eyes showing his concern. "You all right Dinah," he asked softly. As Dinah's face turned red, she nodded. Helena snorted, "Barbara also said you're still going to school tomorrow."  
  
Dinah's face registered her panic. "Alfred, could you get me my Algebra book? It's on the kitchen table."  
  
"Yes, Miss Dinah."  
  
When Dinah got her Algebra book, she breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Barbara was not present to give the famous responsibility lecture.  
  
"You know, kiddo, you should really do your homework on Fridays. It saves a lot of time, especially if you throw a tantrum on a Saturday night and insist on going on sweeps. Then if some evil freak decides to out number you and kick your butt, you wouldn't get all panicky. Plus, that killer headache doesn't help you concentrate on Algebra homework."  
  
"Huntress, do you ever shut up? You are not helping. Besides, this one is easy..." she trailed off as she looked at the enormously difficult problem. I have no clue what this means. Ok, let's think about this. B= MC2 18x 2 – D3...Wait, what does the 3 mean again? Come to think of it, what does the whole problem mean?  
  
Alfred looked at Dinah and shook his head slowly. "Miss Dinah," he said, winking, "you are in no condition to go to school tomorrow." He left her alone with Helena, Clark and her Algebra book. She groaned and dropped her head onto her hands. After a while, she fell asleep again.   
  
"Today is Monday, right?" asked Dinah, clutching her head.  
  
"Yeah," Helena responded flatly from across the breakfast table.  
  
Thank goodness Alfred told Barbara I was too sick to go to school... Dinah's thoughts trailed off.  
  
"Where's Clark?" Dinah demanded.  
  
"Asleep. You got a problem with that?" asked Helena.  
  
"I'm gonna go try to do my Algebra again," said Dinah, knowing that Huntress could tell she wasn't sick. She hadn't even tried to fake it.   
It feels like freaking déjà vu! Dinah thought, practically burning holes in the paper with the death glare she aimed at it. OK, let's look at it one step at a time. 16 y's = 32 x's, which is twice as much. Ok. 8w's= how many x's? Um... 4! YES!! She sighed with relief and wrote the answer. Suddenly, Clark walked in.  
  
"That's right." His voice made her jump. "By the way, what's today?" He stared at the top of her paper.  
  
"Dinah? I think you got the date wrong."  
  
"No," Dinah said, a laugh in her voice, "of course I didn't. That's like, the only thing I'm going to get right on this stupid assignment." There was a long pause.  
  
"The last day I remember before I came here was August 29, 1988!" Clark exclaimed, looking incredibly confused.  
  
"Nope. It's May 24, 2004," Dinah said, wrinkling her brow. Then she gasped.  
  
"What, besides the date, is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Swirling colors. I recall feeling incredibly dizzy...."  
  
Dinah heard only the beginning of that statement. Her head spun. Oh. My..  
  
"Oracle! Get in here! Right now!" She screamed.  
  
Well, here it is people. Chapter 4! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up for me!! 


	5. Confusion and a Cyclone

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
"Oracle!!" Dinah shouted again.  
  
"She's out with Wade," came Helena's voice, "what is it, Dinah?"  
  
"I- I- Clark- um..." Dinah stuttered, unsure of how to put it, " he was in a time warp." She finished quickly.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that what it is? How do you know? Can I go back home?" asked Clark in a panic.  
  
Dinah exhaled sharply, slightly exasperated. "I think that's what it is. Huntress don't you think so?" Dinah asked, wanting to pin some of the pressure on her 'sister'.  
  
"Yeah, I got sucked into a freakish alternate reality in the past. I remember every single thing that ever happened in it. I can't remember how I got back, but you show all the signs of it and,"  
  
"You can go back." Interrupted Dinah. She looked at Clark, who's concerned expression went instantly away.  
  
Alfred came in suddenly, carrying a lunch tray. "Is something wrong down here? It seems rather loud. I heard some shouting."  
  
"Everything's fine, Alfred. Thanks for the lunch!" Helena seized the basket, grabbing a large portion of lunch. "Could you get me some Pop- Tarts?"  
  
"Fine, Miss. Would you like any particular flavor? I do believe we have some Sponge- Bob ones."  
  
"Ooh! Yay!!!" screeched Helena.  
  
Dinah let out a giggle. Sometimes Helena was like a child. "Anyway, Clark, do you remember anything about where you lived?"  
  
There was a pause in which Clark tried his hardest to remember something. Anything!  
  
"No. I don't remember anything but what I already told you. That's bad, right?"  
  
"Of course it's bad, genius!" said Helena, this close to totally losing it on him. " What did you think, we're all magical and can immediately answer your questions? Because you are wrong!"  
  
But Clark was neither listening to her, nor looking at her. He was staring at Dinah. "You remind me of someone..." he mumbled, letting his sentence trail off.  
  
Flashback, Clark's memories  
  
There was a whistling sound. He was standing in a gym, talking to a pretty blond girl, with short hair and blue eyes. She was yelling something.  
  
"Clark, it's always Lana, Lana, Lana. Did you ever think that maybe you should have asked her out here?? Don't you realize I'm a human being too??"  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to upset you, but it's just that she- she's still upset about Whitney. You know it. You live with her, remember? She might make an unwise decision!" The girl- Chloe- was obviously still mad at him. "Whatever, Clark. I'm going to go get some punch." She stalked off, miffed even more because he had not offered to go get it for her. He sighed and decided to wait for her. But the sight of Lana standing with that boy... it made him mad. He walked over to her, just as Chloe came back with the punch.  
  
"Geez, Clark! Ask ME on a date then come flirt with Prom Queen here?"  
  
"Chloe," Lana broke in, clearing her throat gently, "he was merely asking me how I'm feeling." She glanced at the boy standing next to her and added in a tough voice, "You got a problem with that?"  
  
The whistling got louder, cutting off Chloe's response. A giant twister was in the making. People shrieked and ran for safety. Clark turned to Lex, who was chaperoning.  
  
"Come on, Clark," said the bald billionaire urgently, "we have to go. Now!"  
  
"But what about everyone else.." Clark trailed off as Lex grabbed him and brought him to the car. Clark protested mildly as they drove along the highway.  
  
"Lex, this is a very bad idea. What about Lana and Chloe?"  
  
"Calm down. They'll be fine. As will everyone else." Lex answered softly, though Clark knew it was the worst twister since he'd been in Kansas.  
  
When the two got back to the mansion, Lex led Clark into a secret room.  
  
"What's this?" Clark demanded over the loud roar of the cyclone.  
  
"This, Clark, is a special machine of mine. I wanted to test it before now, but it's an emergency. This is the worst cyclone ever to hit Kansas, Clark. I want to make sure someone survives it."  
  
Clark opened his mouth to protest, but his mind wouldn't let him. Some tiny corner of his brain understood why Lex was doing this.  
  
"But Lex, why me?" he questioned. Lex didn't respond, only pushed some buttons and shoved Clark into the machine. There was a loud, unearthly shrieking sound as the roof got ripped off the mansion.  
  
"Lex!" shouted Clark. Then there was a loud beep, he began to spin, colors flashing before his eyes, and then all went black.  
  
"Clark!" yelled a voice. He looked up and saw Dinah staring at him.  
  
"Chloe?" he whispered, confused.  
  
Fakes politeness Hi people! How are you today? Now, let's get one thing very straight. I like reviews, and would appreciate getting some. Walks off, leaving people questioning her sanity 


	6. It Can't Be!

Disclaimer: They're definitely not mine.  
  
Dinah laughed nervously. "Chloe? What are you talking about?"  
  
Clark jumped. "Oh. Sorry," he said blushing, "she's just someone from back home. You look just like her..." he let his sentence trail off, remembering that his last words to her had been less than friendly.  
  
"Something wrong?" inquired Dinah, noting his expression.  
  
"It's just... the last time I spoke to her we were having an argument. Now I realize that could have been the last time I'll ever talk to her." He sighed sadly.  
  
"Well..." Oracle pondered, dragging the word out in thought, "Where were you from? Maybe we can get you back there!"  
  
"Oh, uh... Smallville, Kansas!" Clark recalled triumphantly.  
  
Dinah was at the Delphi before Oracle could stop her. "Search," she mumbled out loud, "Smallville, Kansas... Aha! Found it!"  
  
She scanned the information on the screen, mouthing the words as she went.  
  
"Ohhh. Oh, no. Clark, I have some bad news for you." Dinah moaned. Helena jerked her head up curiously upon hearing this, and Oracle wheeled over to the Delphi.  
  
"What is it??" Clark demanded. At the same time, Oracle queried, " how'd you learn to use the Delphi?"  
  
Sighing, Dinah took her time turning to face Clark. "Were cyclones and twisters common in Smallville?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! There was stuff like that all the time! Fact is there was one the day I left. Why?" He asked, suddenly suspicious. "Right before I came here, a friend of mine told me everyone would be fine."  
  
"Um, your friend lied. The town got, like, completely totaled by the cyclone." Helena said after peeking over Dinah's shoulder to read one of the many articles filling the screen.  
  
"What?" Clark was obviously totally bewildered and upset. Meanwhile, Dinah was glaring at Helena for the millionth time since Clark had come.  
  
"But that's okay as long as everyone lived." For some reason, Clark found this reassuring.  
  
"I don't understand. Wasn't Smallville your home?" Oracle cocked her head as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Yeah, and it upsets me that it's gone, but as long as everyone lived, I'll get over it."  
  
"Clark." Dinah stopped him in the middle of his speech. "No one is alive. The cyclone killed everyone." Once Dinah stopped speaking, she turned away from him, her head down and hair covering her face. There was a long pause, in which Clark attempted to process the information. Maybe I was too blunt. I hope I didn't upset him even more.  
  
"You're kidding." Clark's voice cut through the air like a knife. He stomped over to the Delphi system, which Dinah had forgotten to turn off. His eyes zoomed over the text in record time. "This must be a trick! Oh, God, they can't be dead! They can't be!"  
  
Flashback, seven years previously  
  
It was a dark night. The teen walked along the street, searching for her mother and depending on the streetlights to aid her vision. She ignored the man who was carefully scaling up a building a few yards ahead. She thought he was only a tourist, attempting a stupid stunt. But he was more than that.  
  
The scream that pierced the air seemed too familiar to her. Much too familiar. She ran, ran without even realizing that she was running, unaware of where she was going. Falling to her knees, the woman sobbed. " No. Mom, wake up! Please wake up! Oh God! Mom you have to, you have to wake up!" Her sobs escalated as she wailed, "Stop him! Somebody stop him!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Helena shook herself. Their reactions were so similar... No. She thought calmly, don't dwell. Right now, we've gotta concentrate on getting this kid out of here. I must remember not to stay in the past. Mom wouldn't want it that way.  
  
Well? I figured I'd put my own spin on things... next few chappies will focus on Clark. And wait till you see how he gets back!! 


	7. Shocking News

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own them.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Clark wailed furiously, "there must be one person who survived!" He reached out and punched the table on which the Delphi sat humming slightly. Dinah shrieked as the table cracked under the force of the punch.  
  
"What's going on in here?" demanded Oracle, "What happened to the Delphi???"  
  
"The Delphi's fine, it's the table that isn't." Clark mumbled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to break it."  
  
"How did you break the...table..." Oracle looked confused, and Dinah, for one, didn't blame her.  
  
"I don't really know. I was kinda mad and I just punched it."  
  
"Are you sure you only punched it?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"No reason," Oracle responded lamely.  
  
When Oracle began to speak to Huntress, she was so busy kicking bad- guy butt that she didn't answer at first.  
  
:. Huntress!:.   
  
"I'm busy."  
  
Oracle sighed loudly into the com. "Whatever. I give up." She switched off the com, turning to Dinah.  
  
"There is no way he only punched that table. You'd have to be superhuman to be able to do that!! It's made of steel! " Both women were completely unaware that Clark was standing outside the door listening to their conversation.  
  
They're saying I'm not human? But how can that be? It's imposs- He let his thought trail off as the women began talking again. Blah, blah, blah... it's all about them and oh-what-are-we-gonna-do-about-this. Of course, no talk of how to get me back. He tried, once again, to remember something...  
  
Flashback, Clark's memories  
"Clark, I'm going to Paris tomorrow. Could you bring me to the airport?" Lana looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Clark flushed, embarrassed to find that he had been so busy looking at her he hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying. "What time does your plane leave?"  
  
"Well, I'll need you to pick me up at 3 pm. Oh, and thanks tons!" Clark couldn't believe this was happening. He watched her helplessly as she turned and headed back to her car.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" she called, snapping him back to reality.  
  
"Lana, wait! Why are you going to Paris in the first place?" What a stupid question. She'd answered him yesterday.  
  
"I wanna go see the world, Clark. And nothing is gonna stop me now." Weird, Clark realized, but that was not what she had told him yesterday. All he remembered was something about a change of scenery.  
  
For the first time then, he noticed her outfit. The Lana he knew (and loved, he admitted to himself,) wouldn't ever wear a cropped top and low-rise jeans, even if she were going to a party.  
  
"See ya later!" she giggled, patting him on the back and going over to her car. Her brown hair was cut to a chin length bob, and it moved with her when she began to jog.  
  
This isn't normal... Clark thought.  
  
The next day at Lana's house, as Clark waited, she came downstairs carrying two huge bags and wearing a short black dress and a red beret.  
  
"Might as well fit in!" She joked merrily, calling goodbye to Chloe from the foyer where she stood with Clark.  
  
"OK, can we get going already??" Lana demanded impatiently, "I'll wait in your car." She went out the door, slamming it with a tremendous force.  
  
Clark went into the kitchen to talk to Chloe. "She's been acting weird, so be careful." Chloe advised, "and she's been temper mental, so I suggest you leave now."  
  
Clark asked no more questions and reluctantly went out the door to face the new Lana. She glared at him and muttered something about missing the plane and going faster. The ride to the airport was completely silent and Clark considered all the ways Lana was different. He'd only seen her two days before she started acting... well... snotty. It was impossible to make those many changes in a few days. He dropped her off at the airport, for once glad to see her leave.  
  
End flashback  
  
"So we'll call Bruce about this," figured Oracle. "Maybe he'll know what to do about this."  
  
"Oh, no." Snapped Helena angrily, "I refuse to call my father, begging for help when he left mom and me like he did. What am I supposed to say? ' Hi dad, I'm the daughter you didn't bother to find out you had?' Oh, or maybe, ' Oh, hey dad, betcha you didn't know the last time you saw mom that she had a baby and was going to die because of your idiocy?"  
  
"Helena, a simple ' hi' would do just as well." Helena whirled around, staring at the tall, dark, man standing in the doorway.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Ok, so I lied. There were lots of the Birds in that one too... oopsies! Anyway, this chappie's for Nightwing509. You have been with me from the beginning. Sniffles. So anyway, enjoy your chappie. (To the others, keep reviewing! PLEASE!) 


	8. Getting Home

Disclaimer: Not mine!!  
  
"Alright, we need to talk. What you said about Clark..."  
  
Helena cut her father off furiously. "What we said about Clark?" She mimicked, "you shouldn't have been listening to a conversation that you weren't part of!"  
  
"Helena..."  
  
"And how do you even know about this place? How do you know about me? It's not like you'd recognize me, considering the last time I saw you I was still in diapers!"  
  
"That's your dad?" Dinah seemed awed. "You're dad is a billionaire?"  
  
"Yeah." Helena snarled, "Unfortunately he is."  
  
"Now, I realize you may hate me," Bruce said calmly, "but I can help you and young Clark. Where is he?"  
  
"Dinah, please go find Clark." Requested Oracle.  
  
"May hate you? Oh, of course not, Dad. You're my favorite person ever! Especially since you completely ignored me for my entire life. Oh, yeah. Why would I hate you for that?" Helena exploded sarcastically, happy to finally be able to vent.  
  
"C'mon, Clark." Dinah muttered, "Huntress's dad is in there, and he thinks he can help you get back to Smallville."  
  
"But there was a tornado that destroyed it! How could I get back?"  
  
"Just follow me!" Dinah hissed, hoping Bruce didn't tire of Helena's endless rant and leave before he could help them. She pulled Clark through the door where Bruce was waiting.  
  
Bruce turned away from Helena and faced Clark. "Ah, there you are. Just as I expected!" Bruce grinned.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Clark curiously.  
  
"I'm a friend of yours from your future." Bruce answered evenly. " Well, we work together sometimes. So, I think I know someone who can get you back to the past."  
  
"What about the tornado? Wouldn't it just happen again?" Clark was getting seriously confused.  
  
"Well," Bruce chewed his lip. Obviously he had not thought of that before rushing over to act like a hero. "The person we are discussing here is not just a genius. He's a mastermind. He may be able to delete the tornado from history."  
  
"Whom are you talking about?" Asked Oracle, "I don't know if anyone is that smart. I don't think it can be done."  
  
"Oh, it can," Bruce said innocently, "it definitely can. Clark, in Smallville did you know anyone named Lex Luthor?"  
  
"We were really good friends." Clark responded, "why?"  
  
" Clark, I hate to break it to you, but I doubt you'll be good friends now. I doubt you'll even be friends at all."  
  
"I thought he died." The word felt strange rolling off Clark's tongue in reference to someone he was actually friends with. Funny, you'd think he'd be used to it by now.  
"After acting all heroic and saving you, he couldn't stand not using all the pretty gadgets to save his own skin. Never mind his father and his other friends. He only saved you because then he could brag to his Metropolis buds about being a hero." Bruce's words dripped with disgust.  
  
Mimicking his tone perfectly, Helena snapped, "Look who's talking! You have your own pretty gadgets that you constantly brag about."  
  
"Please! I am trying to speak! As I was saying, Lex couldn't help but save himself. He's a criminal now, though, but if you disguise yourself..."  
  
"Whoa. Wait. Lex can't be a criminal. I know him!"  
  
"Fine, then." Bruce groaned exasperatedly, "I'll take you now. Let's go."  
  
"No." Helena exploded, "you will not just waltz into our lives, my life, grab the kid, and leave again. Maybe the kid doesn't trust you. He shouldn't, anyway!  
  
Ignoring Helena, Bruce headed for the door.  
  
"Dad, you are so selfish! God! Come in, grab the kid and leave again and you think you're forgiven!"  
  
"Helena, I'll explain later. Come, Clark."  
  
"He's not a dog!" came Helena's last spiteful shout.  
  
"Bye, Clark." Dinah whispered.  
  
"Bye, Dinah." Clark flushed as he wrapped her in a hug. "Bye, guys"  
  
Oracle smiled and waved, and Helena lifted a hand and grunted.  
  
Bruce led Clark out to the car. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
When the two men reached the house after a long ride filled with awkward silence. Clark let out an audible gasp. "It's gigantic!"  
  
"Go ahead," said Bruce, "I don't really want to go in there."  
  
Feeling sufficiently warned, Clark headed toward the huge house. When he entered the mansion, the first thing he saw was the familiar bald head of his friend.  
  
"Lex."  
  
The man turned, and Clark saw at once that it was his friend, but there seemed to be something missing. The warmth in his eyes was gone, and he was looking at Clark with an expression that looked remarkably like resentment.  
  
"What are you doing here, Clark? I suggest you leave.  
  
"Lex, I never did anything to you. All I want is for you to help me get back to Smallville."  
  
"Let me think about that." Lex pondered, "no."  
  
"Lex, just do it! Plus..." Clark trailed off as he tried to think of some way to bribe his friend to return him home and remove the tornado from history.  
  
"Plus what?" Lex shot his friend a snotty smirk. "What are you going to do, Clark?"  
  
"If you send me back... and erase the tornado from history... I'll make sure you never have to deal with your father again, at least not in Smallville, and I'll make you richer." Clark realized his friend usually didn't care about money, but this Lex just might.  
  
Lex appeared to be thinking it over. "Yeah, sure." Then he turned back to Clark suspiciously. "How much?"  
  
"Um... as much as you want."  
  
"Already have it."  
  
"I'll... I'll double it." Clark shouted desperately, dodging around Lex and leaping into the machine. Before Lex could react, Clark pushed his destination and year, pressing the large red X over the words natural disaster.  
  
"See ya back in Smallville!" Clark called.  
  
Colored dots swirled in front of Clark's eyes and the room began to spin. Then all went black.  
  
Alright, guys. I still need your reviews. In fact, I refuse to tell you what's going on with the new Lana in Paris until I get at least three reviews. Please? :D 


	9. Bruce and Helena

Ok, so I know I said I'd let you see what was happening with Lana, but you can wait! angel718  
  
After an hour of waiting, Bruce seemed to realize that Clark was not going to come back. Anyway, I have to get back to the Clocktower.  
  
When he reached the Clocktower, nail polish fumes and the scent of popcorn greeted him. Helena looked up and saw that he had arrived. She tossed a kernel of popcorn into the air and caught it in her mouth.  
  
"Well, we don't have to work all the time," snapped Helena, noticing the confused look on his face.  
  
"You wanted me to answer some of your questions?"  
  
"Duh! Soooo... how do you even know about this place? And how do you know who I am? It's not like it's any of your business!" Helena questioned.  
  
"If you want me to answer you, you're going to have to be civil. And if you must know, I was a friend of Barbara's a while back. So of course she would tell me." Bruce's voice was irritatingly calm.  
  
"Whoa! She was your actual friend? She must have been insane! Ewww!" she shuddered disbelievingly.  
  
" I can tell who you are. I'm not blind you know..."  
  
"That's news to me." She snarled.  
  
"Anyway... Alfred told me that you are doing quite well."  
  
"Alfred is a traitor." Helena snapped coolly.  
  
"So I guess Clark got back all right." Dinah had been watching interestedly through the whole thing, but now she wanted her questions answered.  
  
"And besides, I had enough on my mind, thank you very much!" Bruce added, ignoring Dinah.  
  
"Who really cares about your idiotic trade deals? Don't you think that the woman you loved and your child are a little more important?" Helena snorted furiously.  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Well, I was a vigilante also, so you know, I had to fight criminals too!"  
  
"Well you could have freaking called! How hard is it to pick up a stupid phone??" Helena was really glad to be able to let loose.  
  
Dinah let out a shriek of frustration. "He-llo! I am asking you a simple question! Could you answer me please????"  
  
"Dinah, please!!! Do you mind?" Now Oracle jumped in.  
  
"All I want is to have my question answered! I mean, he's answering Helena's!"  
  
"Relax, Dinah. What did you want to know?" Bruce swiveled around to look at her.  
  
"Finally!" she breathed. "Ok, here's my question. Did. Clark. Get. Back. Okay." She asked it slowly, as though talking any faster would confuse them, flattening out each word like the end of a sentence.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know." Bruce seemed very reluctant to admit it, as if afraid she would yell again. " I never went into the mansion. Lex Luthor and I were never friends."  
  
Dinah blew up again. "So for all you know, Lex could be, like, holding Clark hostage or something! He could be dead by now! Or in, like, mortal peril because you are too cowardly to see if he's all right! What is wrong with you???"  
  
"Dinah, you are grounded. Don't worry, Bruce, she didn't mean it. Go upstairs now." Oracle's voice was steely.  
  
"No way!" Helena punched Dinah playfully on the shoulder; Dinah winced with pain. "Oops, sorry! Anyway, she should be rewarded for speaking her mind. You go kid!"  
  
"Helena, I came to apologize for my unexplained absence. You are not letting me do that." Bruce was almost pleading now.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, because unless I am very much mistaken, business deals and crime fighting are more important than Mom. And me, too. Can't forget me! Where were you on the night mom was killed, anyway?"  
  
Dinah was watching with wide eyes as Bruce claimed he was ' out of town.' As Helena seethed, close to the exploding point again, Barbara jumped in.  
  
"Bruce, at least Helena knows the truth now. You may want to leave or you'll never hear the end of it." She hissed under her breath.   
That weekend, as Dinah sat sulking in her room, Helena rapped on the door and walked right in.  
  
"You know, doing that could cause a problem one day." Dinah snapped.  
  
"Shut up, kid. I come in peace." Helena held out an envelope and an ice cream bar.  
  
"Cool! Chocolate chip cookie dough! Can I read the letter... alone?" Dinah ended meekly.  
  
"Kay." Helena wandered out of the room, closing the door tightly.  
  
The first thing Dinah noticed was the return address. Oh, my God, it's from Clark!  
  
Well, there you have it. Remember, I don't own any part of this except the story line. Darkside11, have you ever seen the WB Superstar? And yellow notepaper, you're quite welcome. I'll keep reviewing, and you may get tired of my excessive use of punctuation marks, but you'll get used to it! :P 


	10. Letters

The last chapter! Gasps Here we go! 

_Dear Dinah,_

_As you can see, I've gotten back home all right. The only reason I am not at home right now is because I am visiting my friend Chloe, who has a job here. Something prevented that cyclone… except no one knows what. (No one else, anyway…)_

Clark paused. What else did she need to know? He figured he'd tell it all. Even the part about Lana…

_We had an awful scare though. My friend Lana went to Paris…or so we thought. It came as quite a shock when I found her locked in the basement of the Talon, her coffeehouse. I heard her yelling though no one else did._

Could he trust her with this? He'd have to; she'd be able to tell if he was hiding something. He only hoped that she'd get the part about his powers. I mean, she _did _have her own powers! The question was, did she care? He kept writing anyway.

_It turns out she has an evil twin sister, Lara. (Yes, cheesy, I know. Thank you for noticing. That's how things are in Smallville.) Lana's on her way to recovery, and we turned Lara in. So that's what's up here. What's up over there?_

_Love,_

_Clark_

_P.S. Send your reply through the Delphi! _

Dinah hadn't needed to know all that. Still, it felt great to be trusted with such things. She stared at the word _love _on the paper. _Huh_. _I should write back. Wouldn't want to be rude, would I?_

_Dear Clark,_

_Whoa! Busy life! So I'm totally glad to hear that everything is all right over there. So Lana's definitely gonna be okay? And they arrested Lara, right?_

Her hand shook as she wrote the other girl's name.

_In answer to your question, not much is up. More things are way down. Huntress' father is back and insists on frequent visits so that he can apologize for being a no- show for her entire life. It never works and never will. So there's all this yelling over here. Is there no peace?_

Did he care about this? Whatever. Might as well give it a shot.

_Plus, I am officially grounded, which means missing Gabby's party and not being able to see Gibson for two weeks!_

A little jealousy might be a good thing at this point. 

_But it's not all bad. At least I get to hang out with the Huntress. And there are very cool things to do while living inside a giant clock! (Hey, why don't I change the time so that it's half an hour behind? That should be… interesting.) HA! Okay, now I gotta go study for one of those chap- why am I grounded, you ask? Tsk, tsk, so nosy. Anyway, I am grounded for freaking out on Huntress' dad for not checking on you…. Ooops!  So anyway, here I go… studying…. For a test… Right now… Really! I am so not procrastinating! How could you say such a thing?_

_Love, _

_Dinah_

This was going to be a beautiful friendship.

I know it's kind of short, but you know what happened now! Please remember that I don't own anything but the plot! Some notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, one more for me? Darkside11: Did you or did you not LOVE that show? Lilliluthor: My first reviewer! And Nightwing509: Thanks loads! Everyone else: I love you guys! Look for my next fic, probably on SAME PENNAME! I am SO sorry this took so long! Please don't hurt me… it didn't upload right last time I tried! I realize that the last chappie had a bit of a review issue so…. Maybe this chappie will make up for it.

I've got five new fictions and am not quite sure when they'll be published, even IF they'll be published: four Phantom of the Opera ones, found under books, one Bold and the Beautiful one shot under TV shows. Check them out if you still love me. (Leah, this includes you.)


	11. MEMO

Disclaimer: Wasn't mine for the past ten chapters…isn't mine now.

**Memo:**

Soooo…I noticed that my hits were still going up. Here's my offer. I know that I ended at kind of a weird spot, and yes, that **was** the end. I also fully realize that its status is still in-progress. But I'm too lazy to change it. Moving on…about the offer. I'll write a sequel if I get enough requests for one. Can you say **much** Clark/Dinah fluff? I'll make it exciting for you. Promise.

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far. I don't expect many requests, but…I can hope, right? Suggestions for the sequel (that is if you want one) are welcome.

Review away my darlings!


End file.
